There is an overwhelming obesity problem in the United States of America and around the globe. This problem is caused mainly by lack of energy expenditure from the human body. Energy expenditure in the form of exercise (mobility) and environmental adaptation has shifted dramatically in favor of energy saving, in the form of fat preservation in human adipose tissue contributing to obesity of the human body. The solution of this problem has to focus on increasing energy expenditure. This can be achieved by increasing exercise mobility, and increasing environmental adaptation by increasing exposure of human body to extreme variations of hot, cold, rain, wind, water and humidity.
Unfortunately, the current solutions do not address the problem of obesity in that manner, hence, the extreme failure of the current solutions in solving the obesity problem. The current solutions focus on surgically interrupting the digestive system in the form of gastric bypass, lap band, or stomach sleeve exposing the human body to surgical complications. The second solution comes in the form of prescribed medications as appetite suppressants, fat absorption blockers, etc. These medications have multiple side effects and many of them have been removed from the market because they cause more harm than benefit. The third solution comes from alternative medicine including over the counter drugs, dietary supplements, and different recipes and potions which is mostly ineffective and costly. The fourth solution comes from exercise gyms and health clubs. Which, despite the fact they address the mobility problem they fall short of achieving any significant results because of the lack of intensity and endurance.
The human body very effectively maintains its core temperature within very narrow limits, as the cells of the body need to be within a certain temperature range for them to function properly. This mechanism of Thermal Regulation is called Thermal Homeostasis this means the body core temperature always stays within a very narrow range around 98° Fahrenheit. When the body is exposed to cold temperatures it generates more heat to combat the cold and maintain its temperature up to 98° Fahrenheit. When the body is exposed to a hot environment the body spends energy to cool itself down to 98° Fahrenheit. This tight Thermal Regulation System expend tremendous amount of energy in both directions namely to effect heating or cooling of the body. Hence it demands that every cell in the body participate (exercise). For example:                Muscle cells: by short repetitive contractions (shivering) create more heat to warm the body in a cold exposure.        Skin cells: in the sweat glands produce sweat and through evaporation will cool the body in a hot environment.        Blood vessels cells: lose heat by vasodilatation in hot environment and preserve heat by vasoconstriction in cold environment.        Solid organ cells: for example, liver, kidney and brain etc. . . . will increase or decrease the metabolic rate in response to increase or decrease of environmental temperature.        
In short, every cell in the human body will participate (exercise) in response to body exposure to excessive heat or cold environment; hence the term Cellular Exercise.
As used herein, cellular exercise is activity that takes place inside an exercise cell. It is so called because, (i) the activity takes place inside a steel environment cell, and (ii) the activity stimulates the effort (exertion) by all human body cells.